Last Friday Night TGIF
by TifaRokkuhato
Summary: what happens when Tifa wakes up from a wild night?


Hi guys :D

this was inspired by Katy Perry's song 'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)'

Hope you enjoy :)

Tifa woke up, stretched, but to her surprise, she found she wasn't in her bed, but the room was surprisingly familiar. After blinking a few times, she turned view her surroundings.

"oh my god..." Tifa gasped as she saw a naked Cloud lie next to her, hair messy, chest covered in scratches, covered up by the duvet. Tifa then lifted up her baggy shirt, to find several bruises around her hip area. "Brilliant, I lost my virginity when I was drunk."

Tifa didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but she would have to take it as good.

"I didn't... did I..?" She then realised who's room it was. Cloud's.

All of a sudden, she turned round to see Zack peek through the door.

"Hey Tifa,"

"What happened last night?"

"I thought I'd let you know, that was the best party ever... I mean seriously, I knew you kicked ass and stuff... but man... BEST PARTY EVERR! WOO!" Zack closed the door, a grin on his face.

"Oh. My. God." Tifa looked around, once again, but took everything into detail. A baby chocobo flew into her face, knocking itself out. Then she noticed a limp man, looking like a complete mess, sat against the wall.

"Biggs...?" Face paint covered his face, making him look like a reject for a fancy dress party. She turned her head once again, to see a woman passed out on the swivel chair, who was in nothing but a small, pink pair of underwear and a white bra. Tifa stood up, her disgusted and confused expression planted on the face, and poked the woman. "Jessie?" after having no response, Tifa moved her to the floor, sat, and went onto the internet, onto Facebook.

"Ohhh Shittt..." Tifa exclaimed as she clicked through the photo album which was called "BESST PARTYY EVEERR:DDD" - which was uploaded by 'Yuffie Kisaragi".

One of the photos showed Cloud and Tifa eating each others faces off pretty much, and another showed her... well, never mind about that one.

"I'm screwed..." Tifa whispered under her breath. She glanced over to Cloud, who was quietly sleeping. Well, at least she accidentally got laid by a good looking guy who had muscles that any guy would trade his life for. Then it suddenly occurred to Tifa there was a smell of alcohol in the room. "Is that..me?" Tifa smelled her arm, then took her nose away. "I smell like a fucking bar..."

Tifa tried to focus on what happened last night, but got distracted by the mess outside. She could only dread what the bar looked like... She started to get a few things together. Then it made sense...

"Come on Tifa..." Aerith dragged her into the main party room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You said you wanted some fun... so here it is!"

A man with red, spiky hair eyed Tifa from across the room, smiling to himself.

"I'm not a party person..." Tifa exclaimed, still in shock from the party that she hadn't meant to arrange at all.

"We can change that.." Aerith tugged her to Tifa's room, and sat her down.

"Lets see... padded bras... luminous, short yet sexy dress..." Aerith handed over the items to Tifa, Tifa still having the confused expression her delicate face. "Put these on!" Aerith pushed her to the small bathroom, letting her get dressed.

"Now, lets change these boring ear-rings, and replace them with some hoops..." The brown haired girl hooked them into her ears.

"I think you are ready!"

Tifa walked down the stairs, into the bar, looking even more glamorous then ever, and flashed a white smile, which contrasted against the fluorescent dress and shoes.

And that was about all Tifa could remember. Plus, there was the part when she jumped on Cloud... she could never forget that one... it would be etched in her head forever.

Plus, they danced on table tops, went streaking in the park, maxed out her credit card, got kicked out of her own bar,(wait, what?) skinny dipping in the dark...

Oh well, it was pretty memorable: technically she could only remember a few events which happened in the night.

"Tifa Lockhart, what happened here!" Marlene walked in, looking extremely cute yet scary with a pout on her face.

"Errr..."

"And what was Barrett doing on the sofa?"

"And why is Cloud naked in the bed?" Denzel informed, as he stomped in.

"Ahhh..!" Tifa covered up as many people as she could in the room, knowing the kids would be scarred for life if they saw half of the stuff in Cloud's room from the party.

"It was... it was Aerith!" Tifa shouted.

"No... Aerith Gainsborough is a nice girl, Tifa." Denzel replied.

"Mind you, we did just have to kick out her boyfriend Zack from the house because he was rading the fridge for raw eggs... not sure why." Marlene commented.

"I really need to sleep this off," Tifa groaned, realising the painful after effects of a wild night out.

_'Damn hangovers.'_

"Okay, see you later." the two children walked out, closing the door behind them. Tifa collapsed on the bed, next to Cloud, hugging his bare chest.

Tifa opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling, smiling to herself.

"Thank God, it was just a dream." Tifa turned around, to see a bare chested blonde man beside her.

"Ahhh, crap."


End file.
